A radio frequency (RF) connector is an electrical connector designed to work at radio frequencies in the multi-megahertz range. Typically, RF connectors are used in a variety of applications, such as wireless telecommunications applications, including WiFi, PCS, radio, computer networks, test instruments and antenna devices. In one particular application, a plurality of individual connectors are ganged together into a single, larger connector housing for electrically and physically connecting two or more printed circuit board (PCBs) together.
Conventional RF multi-signal connector housings are formed of a metal. These metal housings are advantageous for multi-signal connectors, because they reduce crosstalk between neighboring coaxial lines in a connector. Specifically, because the coaxial signal lines all share a common metal housing, and all make electrical contact with the housing, the housing itself acts as a conductor thereby detuning resonances between the lines. However, the use of metal housings increases crosstalk between connectors at the PCB junction. In particular, at the PCB gap, the metal housing acts as a waveguide and channels all of the signal leakage from one connector across the gap to neighboring connectors.
Replacing the traditional conductive metal housing of an RF connector with a plastic, non-conductive housing decreases this effect at the PCB gap. Specifically, while the same amount of signal will leak from the connector at the PCB junction, it will resonate out in all directions instead of being channeled to the neighboring connector. Thus, crosstalk between connectors is reduced. The use of plastic has further advantages over the use of metal materials for RF connector housings. Plastic is typically less expensive, lighter, and more easily moldable to a desired shape or structure. Thus, the use of plastic decreases cost and provides for easier manufacturing. However, the use of plastic in RF connectors does produce an undesirable effect. Because plastic is non-conductive, the lines within the same connector are no longer electrically connected as they were when a metal housing as used. This causes signals to resonate along the lines within a connector, thereby causing crosstalk between them.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device which detunes resonances between neighboring lines in an RF connector having a plastic housing, thereby reducing crosstalk.